Sleeping Julie
by KrofftFan96
Summary: Hey I haven't posted any stories in a while since I was busy with So here is a brand new story just for All characters except Julie belong to Sid and Marty Julie belongs to


One day in Living Island, Julie Anna Jellybean, Cling, and Clang were in the cave having a little tea party together, with Freddy Flute playing some happy tunes on himself.  
"More tea, Cling?" Julie asked Cling, holding the tea cup.  
Cling and Clang nodded his head and held his teacup in front of Julie.  
"Here you go," said Julie, pouring some tea in Cling's teacup. "Enjoy."  
Cling smiled and took a sip of his tea as he licked his lips.  
Just then, H.R. Pufnstuf and Jimmy entered into the cave and saw Julie having a tea party with Cling, Clang, Freddy, and some of Julie's dolls.  
"Hi Jimmy. Hi Pufnstuf," said Julie, waving to them.  
"Hi Julie," said Jimmy.  
"I see you're having a tea party with Cling and Clang," said Pufnstuf. "You having fun?"  
"I sure am, Pufnstuf," said Julie, with a smile. "Freddy's having a good time, too."  
"Uh huh," said Freddy.  
"Would you like to join us?" asked Julie, removing her dolls from some of the chairs. "I've saved some seats for you."  
"Thank you, Julie. But no thanks," said Jimmy, with a yawn. "Pufnstuf and I have been outside all day helping Dr. Blinky with an invention to keep the witch away. It made us really tired."  
"Let's take a nap so we can be full of energy again when we wake up," suggested Pufnstuf, crawling into his bed.  
"Good idea," said Jimmy, crawling into his bed as well.  
"Can I wake you up later?" asked Julie.  
"Sure," said Jimmy, as he fell asleep. "In an hour."

Meanwhile, in the evil forest where the castle of Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo was, Witchiepoo the Witch was making something in her lair after seeing Jimmy and Pufnstuf sleeping after a long day.  
"What are you making, my queen?" asked Orson the Vulture.  
"I'm making sleeping powder," said Witchiepoo. "It makes people fall asleep if tasted."  
"Who do you want your target to be?" asked Orson.  
"Yeah," said Seymour the Spider. "Who do you want to dose?"  
"Julie of course," said Witchiepoo, with a sneaky laugh. "You see, I'll pour some of this sleeping powder on some jellybeans I'm going to leave at Pufnstuf's cave door. And when she eats them, she'll get tired and fall into a deep sleep. Then I can take her to my castle without waking her up."  
"Good idea, Witchiepoo," said Orson, agreeing with the idea. "But is there a way you're going to wake her up when you capture her?"  
"Of course there's a way, you dingaling!" said Witchiepoo, wacking Orson with her magic wand. "I'll use my powers to wake her up!"  
"There's also a different way, too," said Seymour, looking in the book of spells. "Loves first kiss. Just like in Snow White."  
"There can't possibly be a love for Julie on this island," said Witchiepoo. "She's too young for a boyfriend. Besides, who would her love be anyway?"  
"Jimmy," said Orson and Seymour.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot!" said Witchiepoo, remembering. "She's in love with him big time!"  
"Isn't that cute?" asked Seymour, with a smile. "Awww!"  
"It actually is kinda cute for my little singer to be in love with my golden flute owner," said Witchiepoo. "Oh, what am I saying?! I'm off track! Let's get that little girl so she can be my singer along with Freddy once and for all!"  
"Right our queen of witchcraft!" said Orson and Seymour.  
"Stupid Bat!" Witchiepoo called out loud.  
"Yes chief?!" said Stupid Bat, flying into the lair.  
"I need you to take this bag of jellybeans to Julie," said Witchiepoo, sprinkling the sleeping powder onto the jellybeans that were in a plastic bag. "Think you can do that for me?"  
"Of course, chief," said Stupid Bat, grabbing the bag and holding it with his feet. "Just leave it to me."  
So Stupid Bat flew out of the castle and started to head over to the good side of Living Island so he can do Witchiepoo's plan to kidnap Julie.

When he arrived at Pufnstuf's cave, Stupid Bat placed the bag of jellybeans at the front door, knocked on the door, and quickly flew away so none of the good guys would catch him.  
"Who's at the door?" asked Julie. "Jimmy, can you go get the door?"  
Jimmy was still sleeping.  
"Wakie wakie, Jimmy," said Julie, shaking Jimmy.  
Jimmy opened his eyes, yawned, saw Julie, and said to her, "Oh hi, Julie. Thanks for waking me up. What's going on?"  
"Someone is at the door," said Julie. "Can you get it for me, please? I would be nice."  
"Sure," said Jimmy, getting out of bed and heading to the door.  
Jimmy opened the door and didn't see anyone.  
"Hello?" said Jimmy, looking around. "Who's there?"  
Then Jiminy accidentally kicked the bag of jellybeans, looked down, and picked them up.  
"Huh," said Jimmy, looking around the bag. "I wonder who left these jellybeans out here. Suppose Pop Lolly gave us some."  
Then he saw that there was a tag tied around the bag that read "To: Julie. From: Aynonoms."  
"Hmm?" said Jimmy. "It doesn't say who it's from. Oh well. I might as well give this present to Julie."  
Jimmy walked back into the house and said, "Hey Julie! There's a present for you!"  
"Really?!" said Julie, running over the Jimmy. "What is it?!"  
"This," said Jimmy, giving Julie the bag of jellybeans.  
"Oh my!" said Julie, getting excited. "A bag of jellybeans for me?! Aww, thank you, Jimmy! I knew you would give these wonderful sweets to me!"  
"I didn't get them," said Jimmy. "It was from someone we don't know about."  
"Oh," said Julie. "But whoever gave me this present, that was sure nice of them."  
Julie grabbed some jellybeans, placed them in her mouth, chewed them, and swallowed them as they went into her stomach.  
"Mmm..." said Julie, licking her lips. "Yummy yummy jellybeans...My favorite!"  
Jimmy just laughed.  
After eating all of the jellybeans, Julie started to feel lightheaded.  
"Oh dear," said Julie, placing her hand on her forehead. "My head hurts."  
"You feeling okay, Julie?" asked Jimmy.  
"I just feel really funny," said Julie, starting to yawn. "And tired."  
Julie fainted onto the ground and fell into a deep sleep.  
"Oh no!" gasped Jimmy, kneeling down and shaking her. "Julie! Julie, are you alright?! Wake up! Please wake up!"  
Julie was still fast asleep.  
"Pufnstuf! Pufnstuf!" said Jimmy. "Help! Please help!"  
"What's wrong, Jimmy?!" asked Pufnstuf, running over to Jimmy with Cling and Clang behind him.  
"Julie fainted!" said Jimmy, all worried. "And she won't wake up! I think she's dead!"  
"Hold on a minute there, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf. "Just calm down and take a deep breath."  
Jimmy took a slow, deep breath and calmed down all the way.  
"Good boy," said Pufnstuf. "Anyways, about Julie, maybe she isn't dead."  
Then he said to Cling and Clang, "Cling? Can you check her heart to see if it's still beating? And Clang? Will you check her pulse?"  
Cling and Clang nodded their heads. Then Cling placed his hand on Julie's heart, while Clang place his hand around Julie's wrist. And they found out that Julie's heart was still beating at the right rate and Julie's pulse was still there. The boys told Jimmy and Pufnstuf that Julie was still alive.  
"Oh, that's good," said Pufnstuf. "Thanks boys."  
"I really thought she died in front of me," said Jimmy.  
"How did she faint and fall asleep all of a sudden?" asked Pufnstuf.  
"She was eating some jellybeans I found in a bag on the doorstep," said Jimmy. "And that's when she felt lightheaded and fainted."  
"Did you know where the bag of jellybeans came from?" asked Pufnstuf.  
"No," said Jimmy. "It was from an aynonoms person."  
"Aynonoms?" said Pufnstuf. "Hmmm...I wonder who the secret person is. Cause our friends would never contaminate anything to any of us. And no one ever comes on or leaves the island."  
Then he gasped and said, "That's it! The witch!"  
"The witch?!" gasped Jimmy and Freddy. "But how?!"  
"She must of poisoned the jellybeans that made Julie faint!" said Pufnstuf. "And it must of made Julie fall into a deep sleep!"  
"Kind of like the poison apple from Snow White," said Freddy.  
Just then, the Witchiepoo appeared outside with a creepy, "AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Uh oh!" everyone said. "It's the witch!"  
Witchiepoo ran into the cave, grabbed Julie, went back on her "Vroom Broom" flying vehicle, and started to head back to her castle.  
"HEY!" shouted Jimmy, chasing after Witchiepoo. "LET JULIE GO! PUT HER DOWN!"  
"STOP!" shouted Pufnstuf. "I ORDER YOU TO STOP! STOP AT ONCE!"  
Witchiepoo disappeared into the clouds.  
"Now what are we going to do?" said Pufnstuf. "The witch got the sleeping Julie."  
"I'm surprised the witch wasn't aiming for me this time," said Freddy. "How strange and unusual that is."  
"How are we going to get her back?" asked Pufnstuf.  
"I'll go get her," said Jimmy.  
"But Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, "you're too young to go to the witch's castle all by yourself. Besides, she might try to kidnap you if she sees you."  
"Come on, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "I went by myself to save Freddy lots of times. And have I gotten hurt from anytime I went alone?"  
"Well...no," said Pufnstuf.  
"Then that settles it," said Jimmy. "I'm going to save Julie."  
He grabbed Freddy from his shirt pocket, gave him to Pufnstuf, and said to him, "Here Pufnstuf. Will you watch Freddy while I'm gone? I shouldn't take him with me since the witch wants him so badly."  
"Sure thing, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf.  
"Alright then," said Jimmy, waving to everyone. "Well...I'm off the save Julie. Wish me luck, guys!"  
"Good luck, Jimmy!" said Pufnstuf, waving back to his friend. "Be safe! And don't let the evil trees get you!"  
"Good luck, Jimmy!" added Freddy.  
Cling and Clang waved.

When he went into the forest, Jimmy found himself in the arms of the three evil trees.  
"Hey!" said Jimmy, struggling to escape. "What's the big idea?! Let me go, you big dumb oak!"  
"We're taking you to the witch, Jimmy!" said one of the evil trees.  
"I never saw a boy and angry as me," said the second evil trees.  
"Oh shut up!" said the third evil tree.  
So the evil trees held onto Jimmy and started to bring him into the castle.

In the castle's lair, Witchiepoo laid Julie down on her back onto the table and said, "Yes! I finally have that sleeping little brat! Now when I wake her up, she'll be able to finally sing for me!"  
Then Witchiepoo waved her wand around Julie as she said, "Oh sleeping Julie! For goodness sake! Make yourself wide awake!"  
Julie opened her eyes, yawned, and said, "Oh dear. What a sleep I had. I wonder where I a-  
Julie found herself in Witchiepoo's lair.  
"Huh?!" said Julie, all nervous. "What am I doing in the witch's castle?! I gotta get out of her!"  
"Oh no you don't, you little brat!" said Witchiepoo, pining Julie down on the table. "One more word out of you and I'll put you back to sleep!"  
Julie stood silent with a few tears in her eyes.  
Just then, the evil trees walked into the cave with Jimmy in their arms.  
"Uh oh!" said Witchiepoo. "I don't want Jimmy to get Julie while she's awake."  
Witchiepoo poured some of the sleeping powder down Julie's throat as she fell back into a deep sleep.  
"We got Jimmy, Witchiepoo!" said the first evil tree.  
"Good!" said Witchiepoo. "Now put him down and go back to guarding my forest!"  
"Yes our queen of evil!" said the trees, as they left the castle and back into the forest.  
"What did you do to Julie?!" asked Jimmy, angrily.  
"Oh don't worry, Jimmy boy," said Witchiepoo, with a sneaky smirk. "I didn't hurt her. She's right over here. But you're not getting her!"  
"Please Witchiepoo!" said Jimmy. "I need to get Julie back after that terrible thing you did to her! I thought she was dead! I seriously thought she died right in front of me!"  
"You're still not getting her back to Pufnstuf!" said Witchiepoo. "She's mine! Now get out or I'll boil you in oil!"  
"Make me!" said Jimmy, stomping on Witchiepoo's foot.  
"Oww! Oww!" said Witchiepoo, rubbing her foot. "You're going to pay for this, you brat!"  
Jimmy just grabbed Witchiepoo, went downstairs, pushed her into the dungeon, and shut the door. Then he went back into the lair, grabbed Julie, and ran out of the castle and out of the forest.

When he got back to Pufnstuf's cave, Jimmy quickly ran into the cave and slammed the door as he started to pant really hard after running the whole way back to the cave.  
"Are you okay, Jimmy?" asked Pufnstuf.  
"I'm fine," said Jimmy. "I finally got Julie back."  
"Thank goodness," said Pufnstuf.  
Jimmy laid Julie down on her back on her bed.  
"You know, she looks cute while she's sleeping," said Jimmy, smiling down at Julie. "Awww."  
"What?" said Pufnstuf and Freddy, all confused.  
Cling and Clang had confused "Huh?" faces on them.  
"Nothing," said Jimmy, covering his mouth.  
"So how are we going to wake her up?" asked Pufnstuf.  
"How about I play a song?" suggested Freddy.  
"Good idea," said Jimmy. "Julie loves the sound of your music."  
Freddy started to play a small tune on himself. But after he was done with the song, Julie was still fast asleep.  
"I guess that didn't work," said Freddy.  
"What else is loud?" asked Pufnstuf.  
Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Cling, and Clang started to find ways to wake up Julie. They shoke her multiple times, beeped the horn and rang the bell on the "Rescue Racer Crew" car, played a trumpet and saxaphone, crashed some cymbals, banged the drums, played some loud music, screamed at the top of their lungs, shouted "WAKE UP, JULIE!", and so many other ways to get a person to wake up. But sadly, nothing worked. Not even when Cling and Clang tickled Julie, which was the number thing that wakes Julie up.  
"I'm surprised nothing worked," said Pufnstuf, with a frown.  
"Usually her being tickled wakes her up in a heartbeat," said Jimmy.  
"I think the witch's sleeping spell makes Julie not being able to wake up," said Freddy. "How terrible!"  
"Then we better take her to Dr. Blinky," suggested Pufnstuf. "Maybe he can find a way to wake up Julie."  
"Good idea, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy, picking up Julie and carrying her. "His plans always work."  
"To the "Rescue Racer"!" said Pufnstuf, pointing to the straight direction.

When they arrived at Dr. Blinky's house, the house was about to sneeze.  
"Everyone take cover!" said Jimmy, ducking.  
"Right!" said Pufnstuf, ducking as well. "Hold on, Freddy!"  
Cling and Clang ducked themselves.  
"AAAAAAAAAAACCCHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!" sneezed the house.  
Everyone got back up.  
"Do you think that loud sneeze woke up Julie?" asked Pufnstuf.  
"Nope," said Jimmy, seeing that Julie was still sleeping. "She's still in a deep sleep."  
"Let's take her into the house now," said Pufnstuf.  
Cling and Clang knocked on the door and out came Dr. Blinky.  
"Why hello there, Mayor Pufnstuf," said Dr. Blinky. "Hello Jimmy. Hi Freddy. Hey there, Cling and Clang. What brings you here today?"  
"Julie somehow fell into a deep sleep after eating a bag of jellybeans that were contaminated with the witch's sleeping powder," said Jimmy. "Can you help us wake her up?"  
"Haven't you tried to wake her up already?" asked Dr. Blinky.  
"Oh, we tried eeeeeeeeeeeeverything," said Jimmy. "But none of the suggestions woke her up."  
"Don't worry, Jimmy," said Dr. Blinky, holding Julie in his arms and placing her on the doctor's chair. "I'll get my book of potions and antidotes recipes and try to find one for sleeping spells."  
So Dr. Blinky got out his book of potions and antidotes and turned to the page that had to do with sleeping.  
"Aha," said Dr. Blinky. "Here we go."  
"What's the solution?" asked Pufnstuf.  
"To wake someone from an endless sleeping pattern," said Dr. Blinky. "One must be kissed by their future love."  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" everyone said.  
"But Julie doesn't have a love," said Pufnstuf.  
"But she does have you, Jimmy," said Dr. Blinky.  
"Me?" said Jimmy, all confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Doesn't Julie have a crush on you?" asked Dr. Blinky.  
"Well...yes she does," said Jimmy, with a nervous laugh. "But where are you going with this?"  
"Since Julie recently told me that you are going to be her boyfriend when you grow up to be teenagers," said Dr. Blinky, "I think kissing her should wake her up."  
"Can I kiss her on the cheek?" asked Jimmy. "Cause I don't want to have a lip kiss yet."  
"Cheek kisses are an option, too," said Dr. Blinky.  
"Okay," said Jimmy.  
Jimmy walked over to Julie, looked down at her sleeping self, and said to her, "Well Julie, here's something you always wanted. Here it goes."  
Jimmy bended his head over Julie's face and gave her a 5 second kiss on the cheek. A few seconds later, Julie opened her eyes, yawned, and stretched her arms and legs. She finally woke up from her long nap.  
"Hi Julie," said Jimmy, smiling at her.  
"Hi Jimmy," said Julie, smiling back.  
"She's awake!" said Pufnstuf, happily. "Julie woke up! She's finally awake!"  
"Horray!" everyone cried.  
Cling and Clang clapped their hands, ran over to Julie, and gave her a big hug.  
"Hi boys," said Julie, with a giggle. "I'm glad to see you."  
"Thanks for your help, Dr. Blinky," said Pufnstuf, shaking Dr. Blinky's hand. "I can't believe the plan worked."  
"No problem, Mayor Pufnstuf," said Dr. Blinky, with a smile.  
"I somehow felt a kiss on my cheek right before I woke up," said Julie, rubbing her kissed cheek. "Who kissed me?"  
Jimmy raised his hand while sweating.  
"You did?!" gasped Julie, getting exctied. "You kissed me?! Oh my goodness! This is a miracle! I've been kissed by Jimmy, the love of my life! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"  
She hugged Jimmy tightly and gave him kisses on the cheek multiple times.  
"Okay okay, Julie," said Jimmy, with a chuckle. "That's enough now."  
Julie stopped hugging and kissing him and just smiled and giggled.  
"Guys," said Pufnstuf, looking at the sky through the window. "It's getting dark out. Why don't we head back to the cave and get ready for bed. We have a brand new day tomorrow."  
"Okay Pufnstuf," said Jimmy and Freddy.  
"Yes sir," said Julie.  
Cling and Clang saluted to their boss.  
"But didn't I just wake up from my long nap?" asked Julie, all confused.  
"Yes you did," said Jimmy, with a giggle. "Sorry Julie. I can't control the sky."  
"Oh, it's fine, Jimmy," said Julie. "Oh, can you carry me back to the cave since I'm getting tired again to walk by myself? Please."  
"Sure Julie," said Jimmy, with a smile as he picked her up. "There you go."  
"Thanks Jimmy," said Julie, with a smile back.  
"No problem," said Jimmy, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
Julie just giggled and sighed happily.  
So everyone thanked and said goodbye to Dr. Blinky and started to head back to Pufnstuf's cave, with Julie being carried by her crush. Now Julie can fall asleep again until the next morning. But this time, she wasn't going to fall asleep during the daytime since Witchiepoo's sleeping powder wore off after Jimmy gave Julie a kiss. So she's going to be wide awake for the day when morning rises.

THE END


End file.
